


By the Goddess, That Felt Good

by zoeyzebra



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, Fun, One Shot, Paragade (Mass Effect), Salora T'Ron, Short One Shot, Vanguard (Mass Effect), armax arsenal arena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3422678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoeyzebra/pseuds/zoeyzebra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fun little one-shot inspired by a fan's e-mail at the Armax Arsenal Arena. All characters belong to the Mass Effect people, as does the text of the prologue. Rated Teen to be safe (but is probably appropriate for most audiences?). Also, this is my first-ever story, so please enjoy! Shout-out to my amazing girlfriend, NMJ, to whom this story is dedicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the Goddess, That Felt Good

**Prologue**

_To: Commander Shepard_

_From: Salora T’Ron_

_Subject: Our love is meant to be_

_You stand floodlit in front of millions_

_And I in the dark_

_The screen separates us_

_But as your heart hammers mine_

_echoes it and we are one._

_I embrace this brief human moment_

_As if it were eternity._

_Your most devoted fan,_

_Salora_

 

♦♦♦♦

 

“Go, go, go!” Bursts of gunfire fly over Commander Shepard’s head as she quickly ducks back under cover. To her left, Tali fervently manipulates her omni tool, producing a combat drone within seconds after only a few precise strokes. Shepard glances to her right.

“Ready, Liara?”

“Ready!”

As one, Shepard and Liara rise from cover, Liara’s warp stunning the final collector captain as Shepard’s destructive biotic charge finishes the job.

“All right!” “Yeah!” Shepard and her team celebrate as the announcer informs the cheering crowd that Shepard’s team has won again, with a new high score of 12,590 points.

The team returns their firearms to the weapons bench and changes out of their armor before ascending to the spectators’ level. Liara is already checking her messages before they clear the staircase; the role of Shadow Broker is a full time job. Tali wonders if the food kiosk has anything that will safely make it pass her filters, while Shepard plans to beeline it to the company store to redeem their latest gold prize.

_Should she get the Super Elite Challenge next or the Mirror Match Combat Set? Or should she just cash out for 10,000 credits; there was a really nice couch on sale at the kiosk by her apartment…_

“Commander Shepard! Hey, commander, over here!” Shepard looks up, startled from her mental debate. A young, indigo-skinned asari with striking midnight blue facial markings waves at Shepard as she quickly weaves through the crowd and toward the commander, attracting a number of inquisitive eyes along the way.

“Oh, Shepard! That last match was absolutely fantastic! The way you took out three collector troopers at once? And the final blow to that captain? Wow. You’re so amazing.“

“Uh, thanks. Do I know you?” asks Shepard with a slightly quirked eyebrow.

“Oh, right, you don’t know what I look like yet. I mean, you do, because I’m standing in front of you right now. Er, rather, I tried to attach my picture to the e-mail I sent you, but the attachment was too large…” The asari trails off with a slightly distant look in her eyes before perking up again.

“My name is Salora, Salora T’Ron.”

“Of course, Salora…” Shepard trails off, still looking a little puzzled.

“Oh,  _Shepard_ , it’s Salora. You know, ‘ _You stand floodlit in front of millions…_ ’” quips Tali. A flash of recognition flits across Shepard’s features as Salora’s adoring eyes blaze down at her.

“I knew you’d recognize me! I could feel it in my heart, you know?” bubbles Salora.

“Actually, I was the one who figured ou-“ Salora silences Tali with a fierce glare.

“Shepard, now that we are finally face-to-face, I can truly feel the intense connection between us,” says Salora solemnly while reaching down to grasp the commander’s hands in hers. The move does not go unnoticed by one Dr. T’Soni, who is now giving the interaction her full attention.

“Well, it is certainly nice to meet you, too, Ms. T’Ron, but I-“

“Oh, Shepard. I’m Salora to you, of course,” interjects Salora, who is steadily reducing the distance between herself and Shepard. Liara’s eyes narrow. Tali looks on with what may or may not be mischievous amusement.

“Okay, Salora, it’s nice to meet you, but I think you may be misreading the situation here…” The commander gives the asari’s hands a business-like shake, but blue fingers clutch them ever more tightly as she tries to release them. A crowd of curious onlookers begins to congregate, looking with interest at the infamous Commander Shepard and the striking asari in front of her.

“No, commander, I know this is right.” Salora’s voice lowers an octave as she slides her body lithely towards Shepard’s, “Asari are an extremely perceptive species, and we do not make decisions too lightly. Perhaps you have not yet realized our destinies intertwine, but I could wait no longer before speaking to you in person.”

Commander Shepard nervously glances up at Salora’s pale violet eyes before shooting pleading looks at her companions. Tali is clearly trying to avoid bursting out into laughter, while Liara appears to be thinking about something else bursting – a young asari’s head, perhaps. Shepard refocuses her gaze on Salora and opens her mouth to speak when the violet eyes suddenly turn jet-black. The asari maiden thrusts her head forward and captures Shepard’s lips with her own. Shepard stiffens. She is paralyzed as hundreds of images, memories of Salora’s early life, begin flashing through her mind.

As quickly as they had come, the images abruptly cease. Shepard realizes that Salora’s body is no longer in front of hers, and she blinks dazedly as she gets her bearings. The sizable circle of spectators has been punctured to her right. A feral yowl followed by the  _thwonk_ of a solid, biotic punch draws Shepard’s attention beyond the gap in the crowd.

Liara is straddling Salora on the floor, panting, her fist poised for another shot. “How  _dare_ you attempt to meld with Shepard!?”

Salora makes no attempt to get up, but viciously spits back, “How dare  _you_ stop me? Shepard and I are destined for one another. Our connection is written in the stars!”

“You are foolish to believe such a thing! You must live in a fantasy to believe that Shepard is your destiny!”

Shepard looks to Tali, who, despite being somewhat alarmed, is clearly holding back paroxysms of laughter. The commander glares at the shaking quarian before turning back to the absolute spectacle on the Armax Arena concourse. She plows through the gap between the highly-entertained crowd to address the grappling asari.

“Hey, break it up, you two! Liara, let her up.” Shepard pulls a reluctant, still-seething Liara by the forearm, then turns to address the indigo figure lying breathless on the floor.

“Look, Salora, I really appreciate your support, but nothing is going to happen between us. I’m sorry. I think it would be best if we both walk away from here before anyone else gets hurt. No hard feelings, okay?”

A devastated expression settles itself glumly over the asari maiden’s face. “Okay,” she mutters grimly, “I guess I’ll go now.” Salora picks herself up off the floor, ignoring Shepard’s proffered hand. Gathering as much dignity as she possibly can, the young asari walks toward the compound’s double doors.

Shepard faces Liara somewhat reproachfully. “Was that really the best way to handle that?”

“No, you are right – I should not have attacked her, but… By the Goddess, that felt good.” Shepard shakes her head before pulling Liara into a kiss. Tali makes exaggerated gagging sounds in the background, and Shepard flips her the bird good-naturedly. The three of them laugh as the rest of the spectators depart.

“Well, that was exciting. Made me awfully hungry, though.”

“Oh, yeah? Maybe if you hadn’t destroyed Ryuusei, we would have a decent place to eat, Shepard.”

“Hey, Tali, next time the cohort of your evil clone plus half a dozen mercs try to kill you in a restaurant, you can set a good example for the rest of us.” Tali rolls her eyes behind the purple-tinted mask of her enviro-suit.

“Whatever, Shepard. Let’s just go before another crazy ‘fan’ shows up.”

“Sounds like a good plan.” And with that, the three friends head for the exit. Liara grabs Shepard’s hand,

“Do not worry, Shepard. I am not a big fan of sushi anyway.”


End file.
